new love in 5 minutes
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: I am Jade Clearwater I am three sisters Emily Clearwater , Nicole Clearwater, Birrtaney Clearwater. I had famous people sing songs that I wrote! I am going to Krelboynes class today. I meet Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, and Francis, Lois, and Hal over the past three weeks I have been dating Malcolm ces the second day I meet him I am friends with Stevie, Zendaya *also has sever asthma
1. Chapter 1

I am Jade Clearwater I have three sisters Emily Clearwater, Nicole Clearwater, and Birrtaney Clearwater. Nicole is the oldest, Emily, is the first middle one, I am the second middle one, Birrtaney is the youngest. Nicole is in a military school, Emily has little common sense, I am the genius in the family, Birrtaney she likes music and is smart like me. I am going to middle school I am going to the Krelboynes class I had famous people sang my songs that I wrote.

* * *

I woke up got dressed in a red heart shirt and blue jeans. I went to the Krelboynes class the Teacher saw me and told me to say my name "I am Jade Clearwater" I said "you can sit by Malcolm" miss Miller said. A boy raised his hand I sat by him and everyone looked at me "what?" I asked they still looked at me. 'Sorry we don't get many new kids" Malcolm said "stop looking at me already" I said getting mad finally they stopped looking. I wanted to Write some songs but if I do than they would ask me would I was doing.

Than it was lunch time I got food and sat down at a table than Malcolm and someone in a wheelchair came over. "Hi Jade" Malcolm said I smiled "hi *breath* I am *breath* Stevie" he said "he has a lung problems" Malcolm said "I have a friend like that to" I said. "where is she?" Malcolm asked. "She couldn't came today but she will be here tomorrow" I said than Emily came over and "hey Jade could you help me?" she asked "no I am not helping you if you are going to get in trouble" I said. "Please sis I need your help" she said "no I am not helping you, you can just go ask Birrtaney" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

She left "sorry about her" I said "its ok" Malcolm said Zenday came "Malcolm, Stevie this is Zenday" I said "did you *breath* tell them?" she asked I nodded no "and I was planning on NOT telling them" I said

* * *

later that day

I made sure no one was around and I sang

**Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh**

I've got this gun, to your head  
I've got blood, on these hands  
I'll be your eternal, never ending  
I'll be the end of your beginning  
I'm the battle to your every war  
I'm the first rip, for everything torn  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

[Verse 2]

Infected with deception  
Destruction is my, obsession  
I'll feed off your sweet suffering  
Your confession, is my sweet crime  
You've filled me up with your lies  
Thought I** knew you deep inside  
So when I take this razor to your neck  
I'll cut out all your f**king regrets  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart**

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

[Bridge]  
Tear apart what is left  
Your blood is what I taste  
Here I am in the flesh  
Meet your killer in the face  
HaHaHa, HeHeHe  
What a pretty little sight  
Now you're gone, it's too late  
We will never be the same

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (Rip it apart)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (The weakest one)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Death to your little precious heart  
This is the scene where you depart  
No one will hear your finally words  
I'm a life taker, I'm a heart breaker

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

I stopped singing and heard clapping. I looked and saw Zendaya, Stevie, Malcolm, Emily, Birrtaney, and two other boys. I smiled "hi I didn't see you guys" I said "it was Birrtaney she made me tell them" Emily said I glared at Birrtaney. "Anyway that's Dewey, and Reese" Malcolm said pointed "that's Emily, and Birrtaney" I said also pointing.

* * *

Next day

"Everyone this is Zendaya you can sit by Jade" she said she came by me and smiled.  
"Class I have learned from one students that we a famous songwriter here please came to the front" she said I came to the front everyone *gasp*. "Tell the class who you are" she said " I am Jade Clearwater but most people call me Jade rose" I said.

* * *

later that day

I was in the music room when Malcolm came over "Jade I don't care who you really are please go out with me" he said "of course I will" I said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

later that day

I learned that Emily and Birrtaney are going on a date with Dewey and Reese. So Malcolm's mom wanted all of us to go on one big date and my mother and father getting to know his mother and father. So there we were at a table we got pizza for dinner. I got a phone call I answered "Hello?" I asked "jade we need your new lyrics by Friday" the voice said. "But may that's in two days" I said "than you can do it" she said and hanged up. "Any one can sing up here" the person said none came up so I did "what song?" the person said I thought for a minute "part of me" I said the person put it on and I sang.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

[Chorus:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone _away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

[Chorus]

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You will never put me out again  
I'm glowing oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me

[Chorus]

This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me...  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
I stopped everyone looked at me.

I hoped off the stage and sat back down I thought of a really got song so I got by notebook / songbook but Reese took it. "Give it back" I said in my dark voice he didn't and looked through it. So I got out of my chair and got it back "how many songs do you have in there? your and Malcolm will be an awesome couple" Reese said I glared at him.

* * *

When I finally got home I sat on the couch in the living room and wrote down by Song I dated it Jan. 1 2004. Than I fell asleep on the couch


End file.
